


Drunk on You

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dream Pack, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Prokopinsky, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Hey, Joey?" Lips brushing K's skin as he spoke, Proko rasped out, "How 'bout you make love to me?" The sidelong look K gave him for that sent a shiver racing down his spine, but he didn't take it back.





	

_Drunk_ was not something Proko did often, regrettable as that was.

 

With K and the boys around, _drunk_ often led to shitty tattoos and humiliating YouTube videos and hookups with guys he'd never even seen before and unexplained scrapes on his elbows and knees. He couldn't turn down a challenge when he was drunk.

 

Tonight, though, it was _just them_ : K and Proko and the boys. Kavinsky had laid claim to the entirety of the sofa, knees spread, arms tossed over the back while Skov and Jiang played Mario Kart on the floor, Swan tucked into Skov's side, watching and occasionally distracting Skov just enough to make the game interesting.

 

Nights like these were to be treasured: No party, no one to impress, and Proko let himself slip up a bit.

 

When he slid into K's lap, tangling his fingers into dark hair and pressing his lips to the patch of sensitive skin behind K's ear, he was feeling nothing less than _immensely_ bold. "Hey, Joey?"

 

The name was forbidden, but he pressed on just the same, ignoring the bruising grip K had on his hips, nails digging into freckled, golden skin.

 

Lips brushing K's skin as he spoke, Proko rasped out, "How 'bout you make love to me?" The sidelong look K gave him for that sent a shiver racing down his spine, but he didn't take it back.

 

They didn't use that phrase: _Making love_.

 

They **_fucked_**.

 

Proko was, naturally, stunned to silence when K purred, "That what you want, baby boy?"

 

"Mm-hmm." It came as a low, soft purr, and Kavinsky lifted one had to the back of Proko's neck, pulling him in to steal a kiss.

 

The way Proko melted into it, as he always did, was addictive.

 

Prokopenko was a little more _melted_ than usual, though, draping his arms around K's shoulders and leaning in to nuzzle at the underside of the other boy's jaw.

 

"Proko?"

 

"Mm?"

 

Threading calloused fingers into strawberry-blonde hair, K pulled Proko away just enough to catch his eyes.

 

Though Proko's eyes were pale as anything, nearly all of that gorgeous, frosty blue was currently swallowed up by the black of his pupils. "You even conscious?" There was nothing K could do to keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

"More or less." It came with a shrug of Proko's uneven shoulders. Then he leaned in again, mouthing along the side of K's neck when he asked, "You gonna, or...?"

 

"Later, maybe."

 

K was half-hard just from the thought of it, and Proko could feel the press of it against the back of his thigh, pressing his hips down and asking, "I thought consent was overrated?" His imitation of K's accent had Swan laughing out loud, and Proko chucked a half-empty beer can at him, though it hit Skov instead, soaking his hair and the sleeve of Jiang's expensive hoodie.

 

Ignoring them, Kavinsky's argued, "What's the point if you're not gonna remember it?"

 

Though his eyes rolled, Prokopenko leaned in to kiss away K's smirk just the same. When they parted, he licked his lips and asked, "In the morning?"

 

There was something oddly cute in his hopeful tone, and K pressed a kiss to a fading bruise along Proko's collarbone. The way the other boy shivered against him was more intoxicating than the alcohol burning through his veins. "Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before, and I'll say it again: There needs to be more fluff among these boys. 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
